


The World Is Your Glory Hole!

by TowardsZero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Glory Hole, Macro/Micro, Office, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardsZero/pseuds/TowardsZero
Summary: When a sexually repressed dragon receives a letter telling him exactly how he could satisfy his frustrations, he doesn't hesitate to follow its instructions. There's only one little problem... it's difficult to read off paper so small when you're fifty feet tall.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 31





	The World Is Your Glory Hole!

Even with his slow and careful movements, the repeated slams of the giant dragon's feet against the asphalt were noisy.

As a being of his size, he couldn't reasonably expect to stay somewhere like the city for long. It's too risky. He could accidentally step on somebody, crush a car, kick over a traffic light, knock his tail into a building... who knows, even the flapping of his wings might uproot a tree! The idea was terrifying. When he was a child, he made the decision to separate himself from society, and now... he spends day after day lying around in the grassy, barren fields of the countryside.

To say his life was dull would be an understatement. The only positive he saw was his status as a local celebrity. Dragons weren't common, especially ones so big. But everybody who visited always acted the same way, asked the same questions... even that aspect of his life was unapologetically boring. It felt to him like he was more a museum's exhibit than anything else.

His scales were milk white, and his eyes and horns were a matching shade of light blue. The only piece of clothing he wore was a loincloth he stitched himself, made entirely out of beach towels that all clashed with each other. It was displeasing to look at, but it covered his crotch, and that's all he needed. The only other option he had was going about his life nude, after all.

As he stepped down the road of the financial district, he felt the collective gaze of the passerby. Compared to what the area was usually like, it wasn't horribly busy, but there were still at least two dozen sets of eyes on him at all times. It was miraculous how the streets were barren enough for him to navigate safely.

As he looked from one building to the next, checking for open windows, he thought back to the beginning of the day, when he received _that_ letter. He woke up to find it taped to his muzzle.

_"Morning, big guy!_

_I bet your life must be really lame, sitting around doing nothing all day. Sure, you work out a lot,_ _and"_\- the handwriting was illegible there -_"__but you must be really bored. I mean, you never even jack off!_

_I'm not sure if you're a prude or you don't want to kill the grass with your splooge or what, but I know somebody depraved enough to help you out._

_All you have to do is slide that absolute mallet of a dong into the waist-high window at"_\- once again, illegible -_"rest from there! You'll know it's the right one because it's always open. She's always prepared like that._

_Just remember to wait for a minute or two! She's"_\- The rest of the note was impossible to read, including the signature. He couldn't tell if it was because of the handwriting or his own eyesight.

He sighed to himself and shook his head. Why was he even following those instructions? Whoever gave them to him knew a startling amount of information about his habits. How does he know they have good intentions? Not only that, but with the parts of the letter he couldn't read -- and he did try his hardest to do so -- the steps that were left were damn near impossible to follow. And then he's barely gotten into the possibility of it being a prank, or experiment. He was disappointed with himself. Was he really so pent up that he'd follow vague, mysterious and humiliating instructions just to get off?

Yes. Yes he was.

He had been wandering the city aimlessly for hours, keeping an eye out for open windows like the letter had described. Every one he had seen was unquestionably not the one. Too high, too low, not big enough, not opened far enough... people saw him comparing his height and penis size to every window he found, but his sexual frustrations had grown to a point where he couldn't care anymore.

Finally, he came across a four story building, notably shorter than him, with a window wide open. Quickening his pace, he positioned his crotch next to the window. The perfect height! Not only that, but the frame was just barely wide enough to fit his full mast without issue. He grinned with satisfaction, reaching under his loincloth and grasping his half-flaccid shaft in one hand. A thought then entered his mind... this, more likely that not, wasn't the correct window.

There could be any number of windows that matched the letter's criteria. And when he finally found one, it was in a very indiscreet section of the city. Why would an uninhibited whore like the letter described spend time in a semi-luxurious building in the financial district? Chances are, he was about to ruin some innocent's day... with his cock. That is, if there even was anybody beyond the window at all. Should he check? If there's someone there, what would he say? "A letter told me to shove my junk through an open window, and I think this might be the one," — that would never go over well! He pondered for a moment, silent and still.

...He came this far. If somebody were to react to his intrusion negatively, he would just pull back, run off, and pretend it never happened. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes...

* * *

Tiffany was a short, curvy woman in her mid-twenties. Her reddish-brown hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, and her face was decorated with a deep magenta lipstick that emphasized her rounded lips almost repulsively. Aside from that, her makeup was simple and subtle. A dark business suit and a professional skirt of a slightly blacker hue covered her pleasantly curved form. She sat comfortably in her private office, a paper cup of coffee held in her left hand as she mulled over a selection of files.

She took a moment to appreciate the noon sunlight that beamed through the open window behind her. The way its gentle warmth laid on the back of her neck was the silver lining of her dreadfully repetitive career. It put her in a comforted state of mind, and simple as it was, setting her brain on autopilot was always easier with the natural light filling the room. It came as a mildly upsetting surprise when she felt a cloud pass by, the room dimming a tad. But the day's weather report predicted nothing but clear skies, did it not? She felt unsatisfied, but there was no reason to let that distract her.

Except there was, when the shade was replaced with nothing but darkness.

She let out half a gasp, her neck twisting and looking over her shoulder. All sunlight had completely disappeared and the window was rendered invisible to her. As if the sudden change of lighting wasn't bad enough, the instant she turned her head, she could feel her sense of smell being overwhelmed by an intense odor unlike anything she had experienced before. She gagged, shot to her feet, and rested her hands on the desk, jerking her face away from the window. "Just what the hell is going on?" she quietly groaned to herself.

With cautious steps, she walked over to the wall on her left and felt along it in the darkness, attempting not to knock down any of the paintings that lined it. She was headed in the direction opposite the window, over to the light switch — assuming she didn't just suddenly go blind, she considered it the only reasonable choice. Once she finally reached the other end of the room, she showed no hesitation and let the room fill with fluorescent light. Her eyes widened. She was unprepared for what she saw.

Close behind where she previously sat, a white curved pillar of some sort protruded into her office, drooping down far enough for only its end to be hidden by the desk. When she illuminated the room, she was hoping to see at least a _somewhat_ reasonable explanation for the room turning black, but _this_ — what is this? Holding her breath, she slowly walked around her desk to get a better look at the strange object.

She audibly gasped, unintentionally getting another whiff of the potent stench. That object- it was... rather phallic, was it not? No, it was *incredibly* phallic. Most likely because that was exactly what it was — a phallus. She could feel her eyes watering... what was happening? "Is this a giant's doing?", she wondered. With her face painted a shade redder, she shouted loudly upwards in a simple attempt to speak to the one responsible for the invasion.

The dragon had been standing in wait, his hands idly resting by his thighs and his face dripping with sweat from the sun right above him. His mind was blank, but not for long, a feminine voice barely audible from below snapping him back to reality. "Hey! Heeey!"

Blinking, he tilted his head down a bit. Of course, he couldn't see anything but the top of the structure, but it was a better angle for his voice to reach her. He responded with his typical booming tone: "Um, hey, are you talking to me?"

"Are you the one who just shoved his dick through my window? If so, yes, yes I am!" She was loud, but didn't sound entirely angry. The dragon felt the layer of sweat on his scales thicken. "What do you think you're doing?"

"...I'm, uh... Look, I just- I made a mistake, I got the wrong address," between words, he lifted a hand to scratch his nose, "I- I was looking for this one... person, who would help me out, um... somebody gave me a note... to..."

As the dragon continued to trip over his own words, Tiffany's eyes were locked onto his penis, noticing it shriveled a bit when she called him out. She ran an index finger along her jawline in thought. She didn't _like_ the fact that somebody's dick burst through her window, or that said dick was nearly the size of her entire body, but... it was certainly the most interesting thing to happen to her in years.

"...a-and I've been talking for too long, haven't I? Sorry... I'll just- leave, before I make things any more awkwar-"

"Don't." She firmly placed a hand on his tip, which he reacted to with a slight start. The reaction threw Tiffany off her balance, but she quickly regained it and put her hand back on the dragon's foreskin. The minimal stimulation was enough to get his cock growing again.

"...Don't?" As he felt the tiny woman's hand begin to rub up and down, his heartbeat pounded quicker. "That's right — don't. I can help you with this, big boy..." She let out a gentle chuckle, resting an extra hand under his tip and planting wet kisses around it. The dragon's jaw fell slightly. He was already at full mast.

Once Tiffany felt the scaly flesh begin to throb under her hands and lips, she brought back and turned her head to fully appreciate the giant's length. It was most certainly taller than her, but by how much, exactly? From her brief look, she guessed it came to eight feet in total. "Lord, a guy like you must be able to fill a bathtub with one load..." She eagerly dragged her tongue along his head.

The dragon's eyes shut, his hands gripping at the roof of the building for support. A low moan escaped his muzzle between audible breaths. "I'm- I'm _really_ sensitive down there, so be careful..." His teeth clamped together.

The woman was rubbing her cheek on his glans like an affectionate pet, pulling his foreskin back a bit with some effort needed. Her tongue rolled out to work at the cock in intervals, leaning against it a bit. It wasn't long before a bead of precum seeped out in front of her, beginning to drip down onto the floor. It was nearly as big as a soccer ball. She took a big handful and slapped it onto the heavy, monstrous cock, rubbing her palm in circles.

"Really sensitive?" she chuckled, licking from his pre-covered head down to the top of his shaft. "Dear, you must not get a lot of action..."

"Most giants don't, I think..." He winced from her rhythmic touch.

"I can see clearly why you'd go around sticking your cock through random windows!"

She heartily laughed, attempting to wrap her arms around the dragon's shaft. He felt a bit offended that she ignored his previous explanation for why he took his actions, but considering they were partially untrue, he didn't say anything. With how much quicker her strokes were getting, he would've been cut off by his own groans of pleasure anyways.

Tiffany ultimately failed to get her arms comfortably around his dick, pouting with a bit of annoyance. "It really is difficult to please a monster like this..."

"Monster? I'm not-"

"I was referring to your _dong_." She hastily measured its girth in comparison to her left hand. "I suppose I'll just have to try harder..." Cooing, she firmly pressed her chest on the side of his shaft and lifted a leg, the bare skin of her calves joining with her skirt and shoes to rub on his sensitive scales. She couldn't imagine it feeling very good, but the quiet cries of pleasure heard through the window disagreed. Still, it didn't feel very good on _her_ body, which is why the 'full legjob' wasn't the end of it.

Her leg lifted further up and rested on the top of the cock, an arm wrapping around it simultaneously. Her leg still on the ground bent a bit before hopping up, and given a few seconds, her entire body had mounted the massive rod like an animal. Her palms laid flat on its skin, her legs loosely swayed along either side of it, and her ass weighed on it, separated only by her plush skirt, though not for long. Shifting her rear, she hiked her skirt up, the tight fabric tearing just a bit. The bare skin of her rump was now felt against his, aside from her red panties.

Using all four limbs at once to pleasure the beast, she looked over her shoulder and spoke. "How does this feel?"

The dragon didn't respond with words, but with a loud, drawn out moan, given with his muzzle pointed to the sky with a slant. Tiffany naturally took this as a sign of approval. Her thighs and asscheeks moved in a rhythm opposite to her hands, kneading at the shaft that throbbed eagerly beneath her. She could hear his desperate pants, drowning out the usual passing traffic and pressing of keys from her neighbors.

The giant soon spoke between breaths: "I'm- I'm sooo close... a-ah..." His jaw hanged open. his tongue lolling with it. "Already..." the woman thought to herself, but quickly forgiving his lack of experience. She leaned forwards and wrapped both her arms and legs around his gargantuan girth, as far as her anatomy allowed. Her soft bosom pressed against it as well. She was moving similarly to before, but with her tongue flopped out and slobbering all over his tip. With her face extra close, his musk was more potent than ever. Her opinion of it had shifted very, very positively over the course of the session.

Meanwhile, the reptile's breaths and groans were sporadic, his beefy legs quaking subtly as his hands gripped the office building. Tiffany's pussy lips, underneath her panties, were certainly a fan of his quivering cock, a pleasured chill being sent from her ankles up to her back.

...Of course, a dragon whose stature threatened that of most buildings could not reasonably be expected to keep his presence discreet. In actuality, he had managed the opposite — a crowd of men and women alike had formed behind him, the echoes of his cries throughout the streets unignorable. Several bystanders with crimson faces attempted to push through the stationary citizens, silently wishing they had a pair of earplugs on them. Others had their phones out to record the sight, either to sell to the press, to a porn site, or for... personal use.

With a final pseudo-shriek, gushes of the dragon's hot semen rocketed out of his penis, inaccurately splashing against the wall on the far end of the room, the harsh torrents of cum coating the door, a couple paintings and portraits, and the floor in front of them all. It looked like a paintball battle had been held in the office. Tiffany watched with a smile as the dragon finally felt the release he needed so badly, taking a handful off of his dripping tip and lapping some up. As she felt his length begin to droop down beneath her weight, she took it as her cue to hop off.

"Wow, you really were pent up, weren't you?" she chuckled, admiring the way the dragon flooded her room. A second look at it made her realize... sure, she expected quite a bit of cum from a male so massive, but nearly the entire wall was covered. As she looked down at her sperm-soaked palm, compared it to the rest of his load splattered everywhere, and listened to the heavy pants of the giant, her body shivered...

"Hey, um... do you know how I'm gonna clean all this up?" she said shakily, but when she turned back to the window, the cock had vanished. The sunlight had returned to the room, and all she heard was a distant "Thank you for everything!", progressively quieter stomps, and a significant amount of chatter coming from outside — wait, not only outside, but in the building around her...


End file.
